Xander and The Black Dagger
by tohonomike
Summary: Inspired by the Lawrence WattEvans 'Ethshar' collection, Xander dresses on Halloween for a whole new world... 10th/Final? Part now up!
1. Chapter 1

Xander and the Black Dagger Author: Tohonomike Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters but also the Lawrence Watt-Evans characters from his Ethshar books aren't mine either and any real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine. 

**October 31st, 1997**

To say he was surprised to find himself in his current situation, on a world not his own, would be an understatement. Not even the whole fighting vampires thing had meant he could prepare to be an unemployed wizard in a world of magic.

FLASHBACK

Tobas of Telven looked around in confusion, dropping his magic carpet and three room teleportation tapestries to the ground; obviously his strength spell had failed. But why he was in such a place of demonic energy and swirling chaos…he must be in or near a strange and forgotten settlement in the old Northern Lands.

He cast a spell to see if either of his wives had also been affected, but he ended up instead with mixed results; two nearby presences not his wives were felt as loved ones. Taking a moment to cast a strengthening spell to allow his magic carpet to manage the extra weight of tapestries and possibly two passengers.

As he was about to fly off, he heard a female voice not unlike Karanissa's call out. He watched as a spirit dressed very much like his wife approached.

"Xander! Wait!" she called out as the carpet began to lift, causing her some pause, "Um, wait… Tobas?"

"Do I know you, miss?"

"Um no, I guess not, but I dressed as a ghost, and now I am one, and you are in the body of my friend Xander, who dressed as a wizard, you, and now you're here."

"That's remarkable. Are there any mages around that might help us determine the source of this odd magic?"

"Um, I don't know about mages, but there's Giles. He's probably at the library; he might know something, cause he's Giles and he knows stuff."

Toba smiled at the spirit, "So did you become non-corporeal, or is your body somewhere?"

"Oh, it's two houses over. I fell under a hedge when this happened. Oh, we also should go find Buffy; she dressed as a noblewoman so who knows if she changed too and might be—"

"Hold on, miss. First, let's see if you can ride on my carpet, then we'll retrieve your body. Then we'll go find your friend and then Mr. Giles. But please take a breath, or in your case, I suppose, a pause."

A few minutes later and they'd successfully retrieved Willow's body when they heard a shriek in the distance, a young dark-haired woman running from several short monsters. Tobas noted that some metal carriage was racing toward the woman's path, so he directed his magic carpet fast and low to intercept her. Just as she ran out and was about to collide, Tobas swooped in, grabbed her and they zoomed off into the night. The young woman looked around, then fainted.

Rupert Giles was enjoying a quiet night sipping his tea and organizing the card catalog system of the library when suddenly the doors unlocked themselves and flew open. He watched as his three charges on a magic carpet of all things descended through the doors and landed on the floor. A gesture from Xander reshut the doors securely.

While the young male moved Buffy to the table, and then began to examine his surroundings, Willow filled in Giles with what little they knew of the situation.

"Good Lord, so Xander is now Tobas, a Wizard?"

Tobas/Xander turned as his name was mentioned, "That is so, I am Tobas of Telven, Scholar Giles. So any ideas? Perhaps an enemy seeking to embarrass the government of this city, or a costumer seeking mischief?"

"Indeed, both good theories. Willow, did the three of you acquire your costumes from the same place?"

Tobas looked to Willow, who nodded, "Yeah, at a new place with a great selection, um…Ethan's was what it was called."

"Ethan's?" Giles asked, beginning to darken as he suspected a culprit. "I'd like the three of you to stay here—"

"I'm afraid not, Scholar Giles," Tobas admonished, "This Ethan is someone I wish to question if at all possible before you exact justice. And besides, my carpet is probably much faster than going afoot or by carriage at this point."

"Oh," Giles remarked, smiling at the thought, then at the others. "If you don't mind my asking, what are the three other rolls?"

"Teleportation tapestries, though it seems unusual to have three. I only remember the two for my castle. Would you mind if we took a quick look to see what places they have on them?"

"No, indeed I'd be fascinated…"

"Alright, just be careful not to touch the picture side of a tapestry; there's a chance you'd find yourself elsewhere. After that, I'd like to try restoring Willow to her body."

"Ah, an excellent idea, Willow I'm sorry for not considering that sooner."

The girl shrugged and watched as the tapestries were unrolled. The first showed what looked to be a castle in a dark place. She remembered that one from the book, where Tobas and his wives lived. The other two were a little confusing, as they both seemed to be the same thing –a pitch black room in which the door and sparse furnishings were barely outlined.

Giles laid one of them across the counter of the library, and as he began to carefully roll one of the others up, Tobas engaged himself in the ritual to restore Willow to life. Not an easy task, but the room seemed to be filled with lots of magical energy upon which to draw. Unused to such amounts being available, even as she began to stir, he had already drawn in enough to be brimming, almost glowing from the excess.

Giles went and found a few decent weapons from the weapons cage, as well as his revolver and extra rounds, as Tobas rolled up the second tapestry and set it on his flying carpet.

Giles called out, "Tobas? If you move your flying carpet over here, I'll place these on it without disturbing Buffy yet." Tobas sat on the carpet and willed it toward the librarian. As Giles set the weapons and even the holstered revolver on the fascinating creation, they all heard the doors force open and to Giles and Willow and well-known voice speak out.

"Well, now," William the Bloody declared, looking intrigued at the sight of the young man on a flying rug, "That's not something you see every day, is it?"

Tobas read the auras of death and demon on all nine entrants, and began working a spell as Willow whispered desperately, "Those are REAL vampires…demons."

Tobas realized he was the only protection if they were to have a chance, willing his carpet directly for the doors as he launched a fire spell low and fast at the undead. Four minions dusted in screams as he flew forward, preparing another attack. Giles grabbed a crossbow and fired into the midst of the vampires, causing one to scream in pained anger, as Spike lunged forward and to the side. As the man on the rug flew back and around the table, firing off another spell that engulfed two minions, William the Bloody was able to throw his minion Dalton straight at the mage, hitting him hard and causing him to fly up against the counter. Willow fired a second crossbow, which grazed Spike's scalp, and caused him to turn away from the sight of Xander Harris, the vampire and the flying carpet with the two other tapestries and miscellaneous weapons fly into the still-draped tapestry on the counter and disappear.

"Bloody hell," Spike swore, zigzagging back to the doors and out to avoid the fate of his eight minions, "I won't want to be doing this again."

Willow looked stunned, walking over to the tapestry, but Giles grabbed her hand, preventing the girl from possibly suffering a similar fate.

"Giles? He's gone… he's in that other world, and those tapestries weren't a picture of home."

Tabaea wept as her spell seemed to have failed completely, the black dagger uselessly on the floor next to her. She didn't even have time to yelp as from out of nowhere as two men on a flying carpet appeared in mid air, knocking her down and unconscious. The two crashed into the wall next to the door, both falling roughly.

Xander shook of the shock as he did most of his father's blows, but his hand felt the grip of a dagger in his hand; he remembered all of a sudden the goings-on of Halloween, and turned toward the vampire that even now threw itself on him. Xander grasped the dagger and desperately stabbed into the demon's left armpit, missing the heart but both beings suddenly felt a shock of energy change. A cold flush into Xander filled him with strength even as the vampire seemed to lose use of its left arm.

Also deep within, the duplicated essence of Tobas, as well as the residual dormant aspects of the Hyena, now ingrained themselves permanently as part of him so great was the magical level at which he as Tobas had filled in the SHS Library.

The boy twisted the dagger as he pushed the vampire away. The creature screamed in pain, but with extra leverage, forced the dagger deeper and down until it pierced the heart of the demon. The creature shriveled as Xander filled with energy, painful in a way but invigorating, his senses expanding and his strength and speed such that he rolled over, pulled out the dagger, and decapitated with a deep slash the foul being. Only now as loose change rolled across the floor, did Dalton the vampire turn to dust.

The footsteps up to the door of the attic room were loud, but as Xander tucked the black dagger into his belt, opposite his athame, he was able to remember a simple illumination spell and cast it on his wrist watch to see better. The pounding on the door brought him out of his reverie. Drawing his regular athame, he gestured at the door, a simple spell, but it greatly surprised the innkeeper and his assistant.

"Yes, can I help you?" Xander asked as the man stared at the light on the young man's hand, "I thought my…apprentice… asked for us not to be disturbed."

"You're a wizard!"

"And you insist on letting everyone know I'm here." Xander still didn't know what the hell was going on, but the Power in him was such he didn't feel like dealing with this. All he knew was he seemed to be caught in a D&D movie. Looking around as the men weren't sure about how to deal with a slightly-grumpy mage, Xander noticed the change on the ground and gestured that the man should pick it up, "I know it's foreign currency, but the content's good. Here, this is more than enough for the disturbance. Let us be until morning."

As the door closed, he looked around and shook his head, hand resting on the black dagger. He looked at the athame in his hand, sheathed it, then looked at the other blade. He looked at the girl and the sight of a room in which magic seemed to have been cast.

"Ah jezz. I'm in Ethshar of the Sands. I hope the real Tobas won't mind guests. It looks like I'm in it deep this time."


	2. Chapter 2

Xander and the Black Dagger 2 Author: Tohonomike Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters but also the Lawrence Watt-Evans characters from his Ethshar books aren't mine either and any real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine. 

**The Next Morning in Ethshar of the Sands**

Xander had had a busy night. His guess at the complete recall of Tobas' life and skills up to four years in the future, i.e. when his part of the book Spell of the Black Dagger would have ended, meant he had a very good idea of what the black dagger meant. But to make sure he wasn't completely jumping to conclusions, he stepped out and stealthily made some rounds of the area. As he now felt more comfortable than immediately upon his arrival, gaining better control of his improved physical and magical Self. Also drawing on his new knowledge of such things, he was almost invisible as he crept through the stockyards. He knew he'd feel guilty later, but at last he found his way to the butchers' section.

Approaching one of the workers securing a bull for slaughter, Xander let himself be seen for the first time.

"Excuse me, is that animal about to be slaughtered?"

"Yes it is," said a wary foreman as he came into the area, "We still have a busy evening ahead of us. Can we help you?"

"Yes, I've been hired by a demonologist to 'bless' his ceremonial dagger by killing a strong animal of some sort. It doesn't do anything to the meat, just kills it." Xander found a silver coin from a purse of golds and silvers that had remained true on transit from Sunnydale to Ehtshar. He handed it to the man, "Mind if I, uh, make you some money and make a short night for myself?"

The man looked at the coin, "Just slit its throat from ear to ear, that'll do it."

Xander grimaced, but did as bade, and gritted his teeth as the strength poured into him. He could feel something happening inside as he left, the strength reaching deep within his body.

He fell into thought as he made his way back toward 'his' lodgings, and as he skirted Wall Field, he thought he'd heard a woman scream for help up ahead, and as he neared the source, four rough hands grabbed him as two men from a side alley came into view. Unfortunately for those concerned, including Xander, he wasn't used to his new abilities. Within twenty seconds, he'd broken ribs and arms, and twisted necks, tossing the bodies into a couple feral dogs attacking a cat. He smiled and drew out the black dagger as a fifth man kicked the cat at his face. Xander slashed his blade aside, then at full speed raced forward and stabbed the man in the heart.

"Murderer," spat one of the dying men, "all we wanted was your money."

Xander looked around, then made a decision: they were dying and he was damned if he'd let them identify him to the guard before kicking off. He moved forward, and quickly stabbed the men and then a badly wounded dog, in the hearts. No sense in letting a poor animal suffer. That left a stricken woman without wounds on her. Now unsure of his power, he didn't know if he could risk a memory erasing spell on her, he instead cast 'sleep' on her for the time being.

After secreting the robbers' bodies deeper in the alley, and removing valuables such as they were, he took a few deep breaths, calmed himself, and carefully cast a day's removal. He then left as fast as possible, throwing up three alleys over when it all came back to him. It took him three hours to get back to the room.

Xander had had an uneasy sleep that night, but due to the spell he'd put on Tabaea, at least he didn't have her to worry about for the time being. Waking up when a light started to shine through a small window, he looked around for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to do.

He remembered the Ethshar books, and he also had Tobas' future perspective for consideration. Right now, Tabaea was a fifteen year old girl turned to thievery but who still might turn out alright if someone took a guiding hand. Xander shook his head, the extra memories of Tobas giving him a more mature perspective. Sighing as he readied everything, even her belongings, he hid the black dagger away and woke her.

"Don't be afraid," he suggested to her as she awoke, "And take it easy. Are you recovered from your attempted spell?"

The girl didn't confess to anything, just nodded as she warily looked around the room. Xander smiled slightly.

"I'm heading for the Small Kingdoms after a trip to the market. Would you like to try something other than thieving?"

"Like what?" she asked warily, but a gleam of hope sparked in her eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe you'll end up a farmer's wife, maybe you'll find someone willing to take you on as a servant at a castle for a noble. Maybe you be the rare one to discover lost treasure. I don't know. I'm new to this world. But since you're here, I'll at least hire you as a traveling companion. And I don't expect, well, you know. None of that. Because of magics that occurred last night, I have some knowledge of the world, and of you, but not everything."

"Are you a wizard?"

"I guess I am, so I'm heading to one I have knowledge of, and we'll go from there. What do you say?"

"How much will you pay?"

He named a price on the very low side, but since he would include expenses, it would be fair. She sighed and accepted it.

"Good," he responded, "the life of a thief is not a very long and happy one. You'll at least have a chance at something better."

"How old are you? You don't seem much older that me?"

"Hmm, that's actually a hard question to answer. I'll think about it. Now, let's go to the market, find something decent to eat and be on our way. Alright?"

"What do I call you?"

"Hmm, Xander'll do."


	3. Chapter 3

Xander and the Black Dagger 3 Author: Tohonomike Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters but also the Lawrence Watt-Evans characters from his Ethshar books aren't mine either and any real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine. 

**A day later than the previous episode**

Xander and Tabaea made excellent time; she had had very few belongings and his were already aboard the carpet. The young pseudo-wizard carefully moved a couple of things into the scene as depicted on the tapestry back in the Sunnydale Library; there was no reason for any of the others to end up in this world without his language or other skills

They were about a quarter-day into their trip when Tabaea began to open up to him a little, his friendliness and relative youth overcoming a normal antipathy to draw the ire of a wizard down on her head.

"So what other work might I find?" she asked, referring to a statement he'd made when hiring her as a guide.

"Well, if all goes well, why not owner of that tavern we met at? A little fixing up, and you already know the tricks the thieves would try…"

"Oh. That might be nice."

"You were thinking of something bigger?"

"Well…maybe wizardry?"

"How 'bout, at least tavern owner? We'll see about the other, but no promises, Tabby."

"Tabby?" the girl frowned, unsure of the nickname that referred to a cat.

"Yep, I'm hoping we can become friends, Tab, and as Xander is a familiar name for Alexander, I thought you deserved the consideration of a friendly familiar name as well."

"Oh…alright then."

"Great. Hey, know anything about a place called Ethshar of the Spices?"

"Another one of the three cities, deals, obviously, in Spices and such more than the others. We stopping?"

"Yeah, I'm going to try contacting people I know…of, there, a Witch named Teneria and a Sorceror? Warlock? Anyway, I think they're married. If they're still around, maybe we can join up with them. I'd like to go back to my own world someday, but if that doesn't work out…come up with the best life possible here. Don't worry, Tab, if you're honest with me, I'm honest with you. Also, that means that as friends I'll try to set you up as well as possible when all is done."

"But why would you want to help me? You don't even know me?"

"Part of that flash of knowledge? So long as someone helps you find a good life, you won't turn out bad, the life of a thief is too short."

"You saw my death!"

"I saw the likely path if you stayed in the city and got involved with magic without someone to train you. Now, it is all unwritten again."

The girl grew quiet in speculation, and after a couple of minutes Xander decided he needed to say something.

"Tab?" he said, "I offered you friendship, a job and a chance. That's a lot, but that's all. You've accepted the job, and I hope you'll accept the friendship and the chance."

The girl inhaled, then let it out, "Alright, I do and I will…Xander."

He nodded, and watched as she thought about things a bit. She shifted a little, move the heavy knapsack he hadn't even bothered to open since ending up in this world; if he remembered correctly it contained a bunch of his favorite D&D props from back when Jesse was still around, and a few oddities Willow thought would go well with his costume. Sentimental value, but at least she could use it as a pillow. They flew on throughout the day, and his memories as Tobas let him know that they really should consider finding a place to stay the night. He'd briefly considered Teneria in Ethshar of the Spices, but she wouldn't be there for another three years. Boy, this was confusing. On the other hand, it would probably push it, but he might even reach Tobas' area of the Small Kingdoms if he stayed the course all the way through the next daybreak. 'Well, let's see if we can make it all the way there…'

Tobas wasn't really expecting any visitors while at his father-in-law's castle, and especially not a wizard at as early as an hour after daybreak. Sighing, he readied himself, and was escorted down to the main courtyard.

"I am Tobas of Telven, may I help you?" he asked, barely stifling a yawn. A somewhat tired man perhaps his own age, and younger woman perhaps of fifteen summers, awaited next to what seemed to be a match for his flying carpet.

"I certainly hope so," the man said, "This is my friend and helper Tabaea, and I am Alexander of Terra. I come from another world, like a different page of a book, and am now in yours. For reasons I'll explain later, I have a fair knowledge of your next four years, and would like to offer that in trade for your hospitality, a free exchange of ideas, and a chance of making a friendship so far away from what I've known."

Tobas stared at the man for a moment, shook the cobwebs out of his thinking, smiled, scratched the back of his head, and nodded.

"I have to say that I never could have guessed that would be what you'd say to me. How about we have a large breakfast and THEN discuss this?"

Xander smiled, especially as Tabaea's stomach growled, "I think, Good Wizard, that the scary noise marks our acceptance. Let me just get my sack—"

"I'll get it, Xander…" the girl offered, comfortable enough with him, but with another wizard around in a strange castle…better to keep herself busy and out of trouble.

Tobas' wives joined them, the rest of the VIPs remaining comfortably asleep. The three were amazed at Xander's tale, and that he hoped to work with them to mutual advantage. Karanissa was the first to directly respond, turning to her husband and his other wife.

"Four years isn't much, but other than space and food, are we really talking much in the way of spending? After all, if Alexander can shorten the counterwizardry research by that much, and exchange spells and magic freely between us before officially being declared a journeyman, if not a master, by Tobas, I think it would be a fine plan."

The other wife, Alorria, nodded, giving her a sly smile, "I think I actually agree with you; let's try not let that happen too often in front of Tobas. But, Alexander DO you have any spells?"

"Well, I've been able to cast just a few without ingredients, but I'm not sure." He picked up his large knapsack, "Let me empty this out…"

He did so, and his pouch of dice, old box of gold-foiled chocolates from last Christmas, a big and heavy book labeled 'The Compleat Book of Spells,' a wand Willow had joked that every wizard, Harry Potter or not, should have, and a vial jokingly labeled 'Spriggan Blocker' all landed on the table. The pouch opened, and some rather impressive 4-100 sided 'jeweled' dice rolled around, as the box of chocolates thumped very heavily on the oak surface.

Alorria and Tabaea reached for the obvious wealth, a hopeful Tobas reached for the vial, and a thoughtful Karanissa simply read aloud he title of the book. Alorria spoke first.

"These are REAL…" she gasped, holding up a handful of the no-longer-glass dice. She turned and voiced only loud enough that those at the table, "Tobas! He could buy my father's kingdom a dozen times over with what's in this pouch! And that's at least three pounds of gold…mostly pure!"

Xander shrugged, "Hey, I didn't realize that leaving my world for this before the spell ran out. I'm wiling to share, but maybe we should keep this to ourselves."

Tobas looked at the vial, 'So if that's real, then I wonder…if we could somehow use this to prevent any more spriggans from appearing?"

"Um, can we do some knd of ingredient detection spell to figure it out?"

Karanissa cleared her throat as she turned the big book around towards the two wizards, "Maybe you should look in this?"

They stared at the title, then each other; Tobas asked, "Alexander, how many pages are in that?"

"Um, I don't know, I had five notebooks, one had two hundred and fifty pages, and the other four were smaller ones with fifty pages each, but only twenty or thirty pages had anything on them, mostly maps and stuff. So…four hundred and fifty pages…oh."

Xander reached nervously for the cover, and with a very slightly shaking hand opened it. The first twenty pages, both sides, were as he indicated, but as this was a magical book and not just a toy, they became small three-dimensional representations as needed to display the information. Which meant, as they quickly browsed, that as they were two-sided and magically preserved parchment (how else to maintain the effects?), that the other pages each contained two spells each, in small but excellent writing and detail with pictures, with eighteen hundred and forty spells, not limited to wizardry, but including those of the other specialties. The last spell was that of the Black Athame, and before that a spell to turn a person into their costume.

"Wow," Xander responded, "Another thing to keep to ourselves."

"Yeah…" agreed Karanissa and Tobas, the latter speaking up, "Though it would be interesting to try them if we could get the ingredients together without too much suspicion."

Karanissa nodded as the book was returned to its sack, "A spell a day would still take us five years to go through them all, and some we might find objectionable."

Xander caught Tabaea's eyes on him, "If that's the case, we might also consider bringing Alorria and Tabaea into the fold if they have the ability. Even without magical talent, the help with the ingredients, the preparations and dealing with the results would make them almost as important as the casters themselves. And it never hurts to have someone trustworthy double-check everything."

**SHS Library, Same Time (Hmm…)**

Buffy and Willow sat in the library looking glum as Angel and Giles looked over the still-real tapestry, but not able to get anything to pass within. With the help of the vampire, Giles began rolling it up.

"Giles?" Willow asked, bordering on panic, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to relocate this to my apartment, Willow," the librarian informed her, "We'll set it up in one of the spare rooms and periodically try sending something through. But we don't want anyone to accidentally end up in that world by leaving it here, do we?"

"No…"

"Then that is settled."

Buffy sighed and turned to her best female friend, perhaps her best friend period now, as the redhead watched the tapestry being rolled for transit.

"I'm sure he's fine wherever he is, Willow. Xander's lucky that way…he gets into trouble but somehow gets out of it. And you said yourself that the tapestry only works if the place on the other side looks exactly like the tapestry. That means he's wherever that is. Though how many dark rooms were those in those books you guys read?"

"There were about half a dozen, I think, maybe seven or eight, and most of them took place around the same time…" the girl thought, "And I can't think of too many dark rooms being mentioned. But I have the books at home. We could look."

Buffy smiled, "Research session tomorrow? Fun stuff in English instead of Watcher? I could go for that."

Giles at the mention of the word research, of course turned, then considered that of which they spoke. He was about to downplay the notion, but the fact that his hand was on a tapestry that by itself might be worth thousands, the potential magic aside, gave him pause. And between the harmlessness of any pursuit that resulted in Buffy reading, and his own now-developing curiosity, made him resolve participation.

"Willow, would it be possible to use that infernal machine there to look up those stories you mentioned and see if there is anything we can do that search thing to?"

"Oh, a search engine? Oh…we could look up dark rooms. Hmm, not too many people have stuff online like that, but maybe Ms. Calendar can help us scan the books and do—"

"Please stop, Willow," Giles winced, "I have every confidence you'll work it out … in the morning after a good night's sleep."

The next three days went by in a comfortable whirl of activity and acclimation, and Xander could see that Tabaea enjoyed being treated as a person and not as a thief. Xander had been introduced to Alorria's father as a journeyman wizard that would be studying and partnering up with Tobas. Tabaea was introduced as his assistant and distant kinswoman, as for her travel in any other capacity unmarried might cause an unnecessary wagging of tongues.

Xander's gold came in handy; the mounting list from a quick inventory of spell ingredients was tallying quite heavily, though mainly in quantity not necessarily in a particularly exotic mix. Still, a trip or two to Ethshar of the Spices would be necessary to fill it.

In the process of looking through the various spells, the three magic users of the group were rather amazed at the fact that spells from during and before the Great War were in the book, but only the main spells and not slight deviations were included. For instance, they'd found an old spell for making something red. The book did not seem to have the exact same spell for turning something blue instead. The one ingredient difference, known to different magicians, did not seem to warrant inclusion as a separate spell; Tobas theorized that this was because one of the first pages in the book was a succinct glossary and descriptor for ingredients, and that the Book itself was satisfied with that.

"A Book with a mind of its own?" Xander had voiced aloud, "How can you be certain?"

Karanissa shook her head in disagreement, "Um, perhaps, more like…the Book as created, isn't aware or animate, as much as it is…Definite."

The two male magicians nodded, causing Alorria to turn to Tabaea and whisper, "Any idea what that means?"

"I have no clue."

"Good. As long as I'm not the only one, its alright." The two young women smiled at each other, "Do you know how to sew? Because I could teach you…if we end up wintering in Tobas' castle, it would be good to know some skills that are actually useful." Tabaea knew the basics, but smiled in agreement; it wouldn't hurt to spend time with her new friend, who was a princess and a wizard's wife to boot.

Tobas' father-in-law sent for them; Xander vaguely remembered that Tobas and his wives would have left for his magical castle about this time, so he was curious when the young wizard asked him to accompany. Before the king, they both offered slight bows of respect.

"Wizards Tobas and Alexander, we seem to have raiders on our borders, and so close to harvest and winter, I'm hoping you'll be able to assist my guardsmen in repelling them."

Xander nodded, really trying to recall memories of this; instead, since Tobas had just left in the original timeline, the bandits had turned out to be a bigger force that had caused many deaths, and had attempted to takeover a couple independent duchies to the north before finally being suppressed by the coincidental but not coordinated actions of the other realms in the area. And something about suspicions of magic being used, but the more he integrated into this world it seemed the memories truly became his own and not just an available and immediate resource to use.

The two wizards were asked to be ready by the following morning, and given they both had flying carpets, it was hoped they could initially serve as scouts to better pin down the positions of the miscreants. When they got back to quarters, Xander told Tobas what little he remembered, and thought they might need a better plan than just flying over potential magic-using enemies.

**Giles' Apartment, Afternoon of November 1st, 1997**

"Nothing except maybe Tabaea's room really stands out," Willow sighed, "So either he's dead or something."

"Maybe there's something else that's not in the picture that's keeping the tapestry from working," Jenny Calendar suggested instead, "Even if he stopped being the wizard when he entered the other world, you'd think he'd at least have landed on her. Those attic rooms in old taverns were never very big."

"Indeed," Giles affirmed, "We must simply hope that young Mr. Harris is able to use his knowledge to his own advantage. Perhaps the magic of that world could return him."

And the group quieted in contemplation of that possibility.


	4. Chapter 4

_Xander and the Black Dagger 4_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters but also the Lawrence Watt-Evans characters from his Ethshar books aren't mine either and any real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**Four Years Later…in the world of Ethshar.**

Alexander and his family flew into Ethshar of the Sands, and made their way through the city toward the tavern at which the young mage had entered this world. While he didn't truly believe he could simply open a portal, in spite of consultations with the theurgists, he felt he had to make an attempt to contact his old home at least one more time. Tabaea and her husband Keldar of Dark Forest, had insisted on coming along, despite the fact that their first child was due in a couple of months.

They'd met the young Keldar during the campaign against the bandits. He'd been a huntsman, and had helped the wizards escape from some apprentice-level magic-users among the low-lives. Ever since, they'd been friends, and eventually won the former city girl's heart. Xander had been happy for the both of them, and had continued to intensively study from the book. In the third year, as they made their way to preempt some of the troubles Teneria and her warlock husband would go through, Xander had been forced to reveal that he'd maintained possession of the black dagger, and why. But as he'd determine the wand would serve the purpose of an athame, as well as a 'booster' of magic, then given it to her to train with, the girl had been thankful rather than angry. She'd learned long ago he thought of her as a little sister and apprentice. And when one's life is so much better than it had been before, or what the alternative would have been… gratitude was a better feeling.

Tobas and his wives had come along, thought the children had remained with the royal grandparents for safekeeping. The fact that Tobas, Alexander, and Karanissa all seemed to be Master Wizards, Witches and adequate in a couple other specialties had been of some concern to the various guilds when it had been discovered, but clearly as they all exhibited ability when tested, and refused to pass on secrets, kept the guilds from pushing the issue…especially when a few months ago, it seemed that the small group had begun to produce tapestries … the first since the War. Instead of complaining, the Wizards and Witches in each of the Ethshars had placed orders for tapestries that would connect their Houses in each. And so Alorria, Tabaea and Teneria in particular were on this trip as their skills had come to be focused on the tapestry side of things, and peaceful profits were to be earned.

"Not much to look at, is it?" Xander asked as they landed in front of the tavern, "But it might be my way to connect to my old home."

Tabaea looked around with a slight grimace; not much seemed to have changed in four years, but that was usually the case in the poorer sections of town. It usually took a disaster or clearance of slums for a public works edifice to change things.

Tobas looked at Alexander, his friend and effective brother for four years, and stared at the place.

"I guess it should be relatively cheap to buy, but as soon as the other tapestry orders are complete, I think we'll have to break down and actually buy something better."

Xander smiled as the two of them and Keldar entered the premises, "I expected that from Alorria, not you."

Tobas rolled his eyes, "I eventually agree with some things my wives pound into my head Xander. Maybe we can finally find you a wife while we're here."

The men chuckled, as this was usually the pastime of the women in their group, seeing who would hook up the young man eventually. They stepped through the dingy interior to the bar.

"Are you the owner?" Xander asked directly, off-putting the man server poor-quality beer, "We'd like to transact some business with him."

"I'll get him, sirs, um, please be seated." They heard him in the back talking to someone, eventually the bartender returning with a less-disreputable man.

"I'm the owner, sirs. How may I help you," he addressed them, clearly uneasy about a visit from at least two wizards.

"We're interested in buying a place like this; we've looked at two others in the City, though this one is a little closer to a warehouse we're also interested in."

"I'm not really looking to sell, but come in the back and we can discuss it."

Three hours later they were before a magistrate confirming the purchase of the seedy establishment at only twenty percent above its real value, everything included. They'd known going in they would pay more, but the convenience of getting it all out of the way made up for it. Alexander was leaving when he accidentally bumped into a young woman.

"I'm sorry," he told her, helping her up as a couple of guards came over, "I guess my mind was somewhere else."

The woman waved off the soldiers, and gave Xander a small smile, "That's alright, no real harm done. What brings you here?"

"To the city? Or just to the magistrates?"

"Either, both," she replied, dusting herself off as he tried to help with little success.

"Um, just bought an old tavern in the poor section of town; going to fix it up and turn it into something better, at least lodgings for friends and family when their in your city."

"You look like a wizard more than a merchant…"

"Is there really a difference except the Trade involved? We make tapestries, and have also gotten involved with introducing better plumbing." He smiled at her, "I HATE chamber pots and hope to sell many of our indoor systems as replacements."

"You're certainly not like any other wizard I've met…"

"Oh, Alexander, but you can call me Xander, Miss? Lady?"

"Sarai…" she responded, not inherently angry with this oddly normal wizard when the whole purpose she had declared a recess in her courtroom was because she was mad at wizards.

"Well, Miss Sarai, I hope I'm not keeping you from anything important," he smiled, "It's nice to speak to someone not in absolute awe or fear a magic types."

"I deal with them frequently enough," she admitted, Xander catching a bit of pain in her eyes before a practiced indifference returned to cover it.

"I hope nothing bad…"

The young woman found herself opening up to this friendly stranger as they sat next to a fountain in the courtyard, "My father is sick, and because he's of the nobility the local Wizard's Guild has forbidden any wizard to heal him. Guild Law."

"If his life is threatened, why can't he give up the nobility thing and become an average guy? No skills to get a job?"

Lady Sarai, Minister of Investigation, and in her father's stead Acting Minister of Justice just stared at the man that had given her a simple answer.

"Um, I'm sorry," he responded to her direct look that was close to a glare, "Not being a noble, it doesn't mean much to me…"

He watched as the young woman smiled at him and ran off.

"I'll never understand women…" he sighed and walked away.

They'd closed up the rather dank and nasty tavern as soon as they got back. And since the bartender and most of the staff were family, they weren't staying anyway and soon were packing their personal affects and evicting those still sleeping off hangovers. Luckily there weren't any people that had pre-paid for the following night, and so the new owners were free to begin using their magic to essentially restore every bit of the place except the attic, to new condition. And clean.

The effort was exhausting, but the place was livable by nightfall. Tobas had found a couple of tradesmen that could handle the exterior restoration at a fair price and begin work within a couple of days, so magic would not be used in that. The women proved to be thinking a little more of the moment, and so with Tabaea as the 'native guide' they had gone out and purchased supplies of both a food and magical nature, then found beds, linens and the niceties of life.

As dinner was almost done, Xander heard a knock on the door. He was quite surprised to find the odd girl, Sarai, standing there with an escort of soldiers.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Xander began, "But please tell me this isn't about some unknown Ethshar of the Sands courting ritual I broke by not running after you earlier? If so, I apologize."

Lady Sarai blushed and choked in embarrassment as the soldiers looked uncertain of the circumstances. When she regained her composure a bit more, she replied.

"No…nothing like that," she lightly blushed, "I came by because I've just come from meeting with the Guildmaster. I wanted to thank you for your suggestion."

He looked blank for a moment, "Oh, so the giving up the noble thing helps? You're welcome. Um, my family's having dinner, would you and your escorts care to join us?"

The sergeant of the guardsmen assured her they'd already eaten, but would stand guard outside.

"This time, I will. Thank you."

He led her inside, where tables were being set up, and a single place setting knowingly added to the others. Xander had given out only first names, easier for Sarai to remember. She commented on the quality of the interior, to which they admitted the use of some magic, but that after making it livable, the rest of the work would be done the proper way.

"Proper way?"

"There's nothing wrong with a man or woman actually doing some real work, Lady Sarai," Keldar answered, "I only started learning magic when Xander and Tobas promised me I wouldn't have to wear a man-dress and strut around. I was a huntsman before joining the family, and still enjoy work with all my faculties. Gladly something most of us enjoy."

Alorria mock-dramatized an arrow to the heart, "Oh Keldar, I am wounded mortally, O Grubby Woodsman…" She then smiled at him, then Sarai, "I like not overdoing things. Luckily, it turns out that I can do just enough magic to where I'm something more than the family accounts-keeper."

"That's right, princess," the hunter joked, "I mock you not in truth and you know it; there's nothing wrong with being a seamstress."

She rolled her eyes; she still couldn't believe they'd stumbled across someone whose humor was somewhere in the middle of Xander's and Tobas' enough that they mutually-corrupted each other. Sarai smiled, as Tabaea in amusement then turned to her.

"So Sarai, what is it that your family is involved in?"

"Oh, my father's the Minister of Justice…working nobility, but if everything works out, the overlord with strip him of it and pension him off enough to pay for the healing spells for him and my brother."

Tabaea frowned a moment, "Lord Kalthon? Is that the name?"

"Yes it is, why?"

"Hmm, no reason actually, I used to live here years ago and am just bringing my knowledge to date.

"Yes, he's my father; I've been acting in his stead for a while now, as well as being Minister of Investigation. The Overlord and Serem the Wise of the Wizard's Guild both have to determine if I will need to step down since my initial appointment was merit-based rather than hereditary."

"Wow," Xander smiled, "I hadn't realized that, no wonder you looked at me so oddly today when I suggested your father step down. I didn't know."

"That's alright, Xander. My father's life is much more important, as is my brother's. I'm sure we'll be able to find some form of work if need be."

"You can't keep working for the government as a commoner?"

"That would be like cheating; the Guild would not accept that we'd be nobles in all but name. And we actually believe in Justice, so we couldn't."

Xander looked at Tobas, who nodded at the unspoken question, "If you find yourself in need of work and home, feel free to come here Sarai. Our home is in the Small Kingdoms, but with these tapestries and other enterprises, we'll need factors here. This place will be one of our links we plan between the three major cities, home and perhaps one or two other places. So while our factors are responsible, it's more like we're on the other side of the city than not here at all."

"Thank you, Xander," she replied, then looked to Tobas and the others, who nodded with smiles, "Everyone. It takes a weight off my shoulders I've had for almost three years now."

"Not a problem, Sarai," Karanissa assured her, "If I may ask, what is your knowledge of magic or magicians?"

"Well, I haven't any known ability, but I know the names and general idea of the use of a hundred or spells, the names and specialties of a few-score gods and demons, and have a fair understanding of the spells used to investigate crimes that come before me. Mainly clairvoyance, contagion, locks, and wards."

"Impressive," Tobas commented, "I find myself almost hoping you have to seek employment with us, Sarai. Even knowing that much is a great head start."

Alorria spoke up, assuring her, "And with me, I don't really have much magical capability either, but their spells reinforcing my skill, I'm now able to do as much as many of the mages were during and before the War, though only in my skill. Though I have learned whatever I can…doesn't hurt to double-check…make sure they have the best ingredients for spells and get plenty of food and rest before the big stuff."

Sarai smiled at the comfortable interaction of this group, though she wondered about the quiet couple toward the end, which they noticed.

"I'm Teneria, and a fairly new member of this odd family business. I'm a Witch by original training, but now study magics that can help people live better and cleaner lives."

"Really?"

"Oh yes…" the woman began, and started extolling the virtues of developing plumbing systems, devices to help with the harder aspects of housework, and other ideas started by Xander's recollection of his home.

Sarai began to feel hope again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Xander and the Black Dagger 5_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters but also the Lawrence Watt-Evans characters from his Ethshar books aren't mine either and any real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**Ethshar of the Sands - Two weeks after the arrival back in town**

Alexander had rearranged the room in the attic, having workmen expand the area out of the tapestry 'view' into a full room in which to consider a possible return to Sunnydale, but as he was present, he'd restored everything so it WAS possible for someone to come through. He really wasn't expecting anything, but he and Tobas decided to monitor the area and see if any magic would eventually manifest itself, if even a fly came through they could test for changes…anything.

They'd gone through the spells in the book, save those still to be considered a bit dangerous or excessive. And it wasn't like they had a major demon or godling to practice the banishment upon—such beings usually were unhappy at best when such happened.

Lady Sarai and her family had come over for dinner a few times, the entire family except Sarai had been stripped of their noble status and were now considered commoners. Because of his apparent importance as a Mage of Multiple Magics that was being asked to consider a contract for tapestries to link the Overlords of the Hegemony, as well as similar ones for the Wizard Guild and Witch Houses, Xander with Tobas found himself being maneuvered into lunch with the young woman on an almost daily basis. He could clearly see the hands of the women of his family trying to pair him up. But as his work did require him to be there…it sure wasn't an odious experience.

He'd actually been interested in her work, and drawing on both his magical and television-crime-show knowledge, was able to ask questions such that soon Okko, a recovering Kalthon and Captain Tokri began sitting in with them. This seemed to reassure both young people that they weren't going to be pressured into anything, but at the same time, the fact that they had so much they COULD talk about that also drew in their friends and peers, made their budding relationship move from friendly attraction to something more.

And to his surprise, as he and the others attended Sarai's swearing in as the new Minister of Justice, the Overlord, Edard, asked Xander to serve as Acting Minister of Investigation if the local Wizard Guild would permit it, as they hadn't found a non-mage of proper qualification yet. Serem the Wise gathered a few of the senior members together, and made the stipulation that Xander must not use any magic when serving in the capacity of Minister, except to defend himself or others from harm. And that he serve no longer than one year.

Xander looked at his friends, "I'd planned to take on an apprentice from each of the cities and back home; I guess I'll add a forensics apprentice.

"Guildmaster Serem, I intend to take an Apprentice toward this position, with the approval of that choice by the Overlord. As I've discovered, Lady Sarai has in the course of her informal education developed quite an excellent knowledge of the particular magic used in investigations and such, though she doesn't wield power. My intention is to instruct this Apprentice in such matters, but that person will already be an adult, and not of known magical ability. At the end of one year, if not sooner, I will gladly step down from this Acting position. Does this meet with your approval and consent, that I might officially present this option to the Overlord?"

After a moment of discussion, including the fact that Xander was in fact deferring to the local guild as authority in the matter, and clearly establishing a path for self-removal from the position in question, the wizened heads nodded.

"The guild gives it approval and consent Alexander of Terra, as discussed."

Xander turned toward Edard and respectfully bowed, "Your Lordship, does this meet with your acceptance, approval and consent?"

"Yes it does, Minister Alexander. And I hope you might have someone to present to me within the fortnight." And with that, the man simply stood, waited for the Oath to be administered, and left the room. Wizards, family and Sarai's group moved forward to congratulate both in their good fortune. Though Sarai herself was a commoner now, her title of address and consideration would remain the same as to not diminish the office itself.

"So what now, Minister of Justice?"

"Now, Minister of Investigation, I turn over first rights of access to Captain Tikri and the rest of the Guard, and look forward to a slightly less-hectic work schedule. At least, I hope not to have to run down information myself now that you are assuming that role, Lord Alexander."

"Lord?" he replied with some confusion, "Even though the position might have such attributed to it, as a Wizard only filling the role, Minister Alexander is probably more appropriate."

"Well said, Alexander," Serem the Wise agreed as he and the others came up to make their good-byes, "Hope to see you at the next guild meeting, then."

"I'm actually looking forward to it, Guildmaster. Though I have no real idea what goes on at one."

"Ah, worry not. Just the usual gossip…"

The next week and a half went well. Xander had found a sharp mind in Captain Tikri himself; the man had not quite been horrified, but was soon drafted as the next Minister of Investigation after his year of training was declared over. The Captain's wife, on the other hand, was delighted to find out that at that time they'd be considered minor nobility and swore up and down that should a male child be born to them in the next year its name would be Alexander in his honor. Blushing a bit, but quite happy with the barrage of fresh baked goods with preserves he'd received from the woman as a result, he managed to get the Captain to accept his fate.

"Why would I want to be Minister?"

"Not a matter of want, but the fact that you are older and have the practical knowledge of the city and how things are currently done, will mean I actually get to turn this job over to you in the promised time—perhaps even sooner."

"But I've been comfortable helping out Lady Sarai, and now I'll be required to be brilliant as well."

"No worry of that," Xander joked, causing Tikri look vaguely wounded until he realized the jest, "After all, I'm really going to just come up with a bunch of ways of investigating the various crimes, and you make them work. After that, you'll be happy enough to just handle the investigation. And that guy you had show me around last week—Captain Deru? I think we should get him transferred over so he'll be ready to become YOUR chief of staff when you're Minister."

"Deru's a good choice, Minister, but why wouldn't you want to keep the position?"

"My agreement was just for the time we talked about—and I'm already a magic type and merchant on top of that. To do a good job, you can't take on too many different ones."

"I suppose, and the wife HAS been baking more lately. You wouldn't mind too much if I hinted at her that it might be best if she kept it up the whole time, would you?"

"Let me think…fresh bread and jam, or resort to my own cooking? I vote you hint, Captain. Just let me know when to scowl, or whatever."

"Minister, I thank you greatly; maybe I can finally convince her to open up her own little shop nearby if she gets used to it."

"I'd be a regular customer—after the year's up, of course."

"Of course."

**Sunnydale, Apartment of Rupert Giles - February 21st, 1998**

The vampire Angelus was going to leave Rupert Giles a present of a dead lover, when in the darkness of the house he espied the tapestry. He remembered the annoying boy for a moment, the one that had caused William such trouble. He set the woman, still alive though unconscious, on the couch, and tossed a book across the room at the picture. He didn't throw hard enough, he thought at first, but just as it was about to miss the bottom of the picture, it made contact and passed out of sight within. Closely the vampire stared in contemplation, then smiled evilly—lost forever would do…

Rupert Giles came home to find a trail of female clothes leading from the door toward the back of the room, and after a moment he realized they were Jenny's he smiled, but it was a bit too quiet, so he turned on the lights and visually followed the trail across the room to where he'd been studying the tapestry again. A piece of paper ended the trail right in front of the tapestry. Rupert moved quickly, and picked up the note.

'Another one misplaced, Rupert. Which one next? The redheaded girl? The Slayer? Who'd've thought how much joy and happiness killing that foul-mouthed old gypsy would bring Angel-Boy, huh, Rupert?

I'll be waiting…

Rupert Giles sat heavily on the couch and stared at the tapestry.

Tobas heard a noise from the tapestry room, as they referred to the expanded attic room. Carefully, he prepared a few spells, ad gently opened the door, only to find a naked woman lying unconscious on the floor. He called out for the others, and they helped put the dark-haired woman in some clothes and move her to a bed.

"What do you think, Tobas?" Teneria asked, "Is this a kinswoman of Alexander?"

"Could be, maybe an older sister or cousin," he replied, "She seems only a few years his senior at most."

"Well, we've tended her injuries, so it is really just a matter of letting her rest until she wakes. Do you think one of us should sit with her?"

"It would probably be a good idea, and probably one of us women would seem less traumatic?"

"Alright, I leave it in your hands then, Teneria. Thank you."

Minister Alexander returned home a little on the late side; they'd fairly quickly overcome the slight case backlog, and had started to try out various ideas aimed at improving future investigatory methods. Xander smiled at the thought of being the combination of police chief and district attorney; Willow certainly would be amazed at that and the fact he was dating someone equivalent to Supreme Court Justice.

Walking into their home, the former Inn of the Blue Crab, Xander felt complete. He smiled at the name of the place as the women had decided that if things settled down soon with the addition of Kalthon as Factor for their group, then they should go ahead and reopen the place, but with a better name—what, they couldn't decide.

The smell of stew still warm over the fire increased his smile as he set the bar back on the door, and fully activated the wards around the property. Setting his pack on the main table, Xander headed toward the kitchen for some of the food he could smell; combined with the half-loaf of bread and some jam leftover from work, we would feast!

He heard the sound of encouraging female voices, surprising given the lateness of the hour, though as Tabaea's baby was due any time her hours had become erratic. He smiled as he entered the kitchen area.

"Hello, everyone, I'm finally home…" he called out in moderate voice as he bee-lined for the simmering goodness.

"Xander Harris?" a voice gasped out, using a name he'd left behind after arriving in this world. He turned, the food for the moment at least forgotten. It took a moment for him to fully remember the woman approaching him.

"Miss Calendar? Wow, what are you doing here?" he asked, then sensed the presence of healing magic on her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Xander, and you can call me Jenny," she replied, stopping just in front of him unsure of what to do next. He smiled, then reached out and gave her a short and friendly hug, releasing her immediately.

"It's good to see you, it's been so long but you still look the same," he noted, "So did you come here willingly, or did something happen?"

"I guess Angelus threw me into the tapestry instead of killing me; for some reason it worked, I guess. And what do you mean so long? It's only been three or four months."

"Really? Time must be different here…it's been…maybe four years for me."

Karanissa cleared her throat, drawing Xander's attention, "So who is she Alexander? We tried what languages we know, but she doesn't seem to speak them."

"Ah, I guess I'll have to cast one of the language spells we learned from the book; the one that gifts the ability to speak and think in one."

"Any have the written as well?"

"Not that I recall. Kara, could you please gather what we need and bring it all here? That way we can make everyone feel more comfortable speaking the same language. I'll at least finish some supper before you learn anything embarrassing."

The woman smiled and headed out to the kitchen, Xander explaining to Jenny as he made himself up a bowl of stew and some extra vegetables. He motioned to the table.

"So, Xander, you know magic now? Does that mean you kept the abilities from Halloween?"

"Yeah, I did, and with the others we've learned most of the spells, in spite of school of magic, that exist We've started making Tapestries—something that hasn't been done since the early years of the War."

"So that's what you were doing so late? Making magical tapestries?"

"No, actually I'm Acting Minister of Investigation…" he smiled, letting his progress overwhelm her a bit, "Jenny, I had a Wizard's experience to start with and only recently have things really settled down. So who's this Angelus? Is that a name Angel's going by now?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Xander and the Black Dagger 6_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters but also the Lawrence Watt-Evans characters from his Ethshar books aren't mine either and any real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

The arrival of Jenny Calendar, or Jana of the Kalderash as she decided in introducing herself to Xander's family, had led to a few embarrassing stories of Xander's pre-Ethshar years coming out…the Hyena and the mummy fascinated the mages, and the bug lady and mummy gal caused a few chuckles, though tinged with sympathy.

Jana began to relax a little, though she was still worried about those in Sunnydale having to deal with Angelus; she only hoped that the computer diskette to which she'd saved the spell was undamaged and soon found. She knew she'd miss Rupert, but Xander had told her he was only now beginning to start a tapestry with a Sunnydale scene in it; it required memory spells, and might take a while to make. He was glad she was here, not only because she could provide a newer frame of reference for the tapestry, but because being back where it all began for him in this world brought back a feeling of homesickness—not so much for the place he'd come from, but the Scoobies were family. And being able to go buy a lifetime's supply of toilet paper would make his life a lot better. There were spells that took care of certain things, but it seemed wrong if he could find a normal alternative.

Jenny had come up with an interesting possibility for the tapestry, the perspective of the other tapestry with just enough wall color around the edges so that stepping through would still leave four feet before making contact. And they could always just keep something in the attic room to ensure they wouldn't accidentally cycle back to Ethshar.

Tabaea and the others were determined to begin at once, but Xander pointed out they'd need to concentrate on it for the next several weeks, especially since he needed to go and memorize the locations for the Ethshar of the Rocks guildhouse and overlord tapestries linking them to Ethshar of the Sands and Ethshar of the Spices equivalents. Each would bring them 10,000 rounds of gold, and 1,000 rounds of silver per year retainer to periodically check on each piece and ensure the magic remained strong.

Alexander of Terra, Captain Tikri, Jana of the Kalderash and their belongings for the trip all were placed carefully on the flying carpet, and they rose gently into the air and were soon on their way. The policeman, named Apprentice Minister of Investigation, did not take well to flying but luckily wasn't prone to a weak stomach. On the other hand, Jana of the Kalderash was exuberant and began an hours-long discussion on magic and its uses. They arrived over the Overlord's Fortress about mid-afternoon, and circled a few times to let the occupants see them and hopefully not interfere with the landing itself.

Debarking, they waited to be approached by the liveried Guard, then Xander announced themselves.

"I am Alexander of Terra, here to see the Overlord; he invited me here."

"Your title and business, Sir?"

"I am Archmage Alexander of Terra, and the Overlord invited me here on his business."

"Oh, sorry Archmagus, I'll let the Captain of the Guard know right away." The guard scurried away, complaining to himself about who but a Wizard flew on a carpet?

"The Overlord will see you now, Archmagus" the Captain leading an escort addressed him, "If you and your companions would allow me to guide you to him?"

The meeting had gone well, but as Xander expressed to the Overlord, a couch seemed to have the aura of a living thing. 'These people must just be a little weird, or have weird punishments for convicts,' the young mage considered. As they flew out of the palace, a room of the palace magically sealed and then set to pictograph for use in a tapestry, they headed to the see about lodging in a nice enough inn somewhere between the mage area and the commercial area. They'd received a few suggestions from their contacts back home in Ethshar of the Sands, including a couple that might be purchased due to the advancing age of owners—one with only a blacksmith grandson and four teenaged daughters seeking apprenticeships rather than keeping the place.

Captain Tikri volunteered to move their baggage inside if the two magic types wanted to size up the neighborhood.

"Well Jana?"

"I still can't believe we're in a different world, but sure. Let's see what's here."

"Thanks Tikri, and here's a few rounds of gold and silver to set us up a tab, here." Jana smiled as the mage offered his arm and they headed down the street. Twice they saw a girl wrestle with some animated furniture that reminded him of the couch up in the palace, but she'd gotten away before they could catch up with her and ask questions.

"That's still strange, Alexander," Jana smiled with a nod to the girl slamming a door at the end of the lane. "After you buy me something to eat, why don't we poke our noses into their business and ask if this furniture thing is a new fad?"

"You just want to learn the higher-level spells…"

"That too, but not if I have to chase my possessions all over town," she laughed, "I think I'll just settle for ageless beauty."

"Okay, we'll see about that once you're ready."

"There IS such a spell?" she asked as they entered an herbalist's shop, a male witch coming forward to greet them."

"Of course, but there are some…lifestyle choices that have to be made," he told her seriously, such as it being extremely difficult to produce children after most such spells. He turned to the herbalist, "I noted a few types of tea listed in your window I hadn't recalled from Ethshar of the Spices or Sands; might we be able to purchase a sample of them and get directions to a bakery or food vendor this late in the afternoon?"

"Well, if you like preserves, breads and jellies, I actually have a fair selection here, and that table in the corner would give you a nice view of the street as well as my shop."

Jana looked around with a smile and nodded, "That would be very nice. Alexander?"

"Sounds good to me," he agreed, and smiled to the proprietor, "We'll have a sampling of different ones if possible, or what you have open and fresh if not convenient."

The light meal was quite nice, and they'd seen a few people head over to the place with the crazy furniture, including someone looking like a guardsman or such. As they finished, they stepped out, and looked up. High in the air was that young woman standing in place and looking for something. They waited until she came down and the crowd dispersed somewhat before approaching.

"That was impressive," Xander complimented, "When I tried that out a couple years back I didn't go quite that high…did you find what you looked for?"

"No," the girl sighed, then noted the mixture of robes over regular clothes Xander and Jana favored, "You wouldn't happen to have seen a couch moving about, would you, Sir and Lady?" She described it, causing Xander and Jana to shake their heads in amusement.

"Oh," the girl sighed, "Sorry I bothered you…"

"Oh. We weren't shaking our heads about that; it's just that when we visited with the Overlord earlier he was reclining on what probably was it. It had a life aura about it. We thought it was just a weird Ethshar of the Rocks fad…"

"So you saw it! Well that makes it easier, I suppose."

"Um, you look tired; maybe you should rest first, then deal with your strange furniture."

"Thank you! I will, but not for long, I have to get my master back," the girl emphasized as she entered her home and they shook their heads and headed back to the inn.

The next couple of days had seen the addition of the inn, but with the current owners staying on as managers—that way they could have money set aside and not have many expenses. The couple, Iosep and Anarise, were only into their forties, but with mainly girls, had been finding themselves hard-pressed to settle their children's futures. Xander had noted that the thirteen-year-old seemed to have a fair amount of witch style magic, but also hints of other kinds, though not strong. He'd made the offer to take her on as an apprentice in magic and business; as she was pushing the age for finding a trade, all in the family had been happy—and to find a mage that was of high rank in his own city and would now be their own benefactor spoke well, especially when it was revealed that Jana at her age was re-apprenticing in the new form.

The girl, Thedra, reminded Xander of a tomboy version of Willow, and she'd after a short time of talking to Jana opened up and showed a personality that was serious in what was important, but light in what was not. She'd be a good fit with his family back in Ethshar of the Sands.

They stayed for two more days in the city, and this gave the girl time to pack and say some good-byes. While Xander planned to expand into the city, chances would be few for his new apprentice to see her family for any length of time before the tapestries finished early next year. And he promised her that instead of just grudge work like other apprentices, and there wasn't any getting out of it, she'd be worked so that she'd physically, magically and mentally be prepared for possible inclusion of the business in the future. No need to venture out on her own unless it was her choice. She voiced that it sounded a lot like the deal he'd set up with her folks, to which he'd nodded.

Life was looking up for a few folks in Ethshar of the Rocks.


	7. Chapter 7

_Xander and the Black Dagger 7_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters but also the Lawrence Watt-Evans characters from his Ethshar books aren't mine either and any real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

Two years had passed in Ethshar, and happily Captain Tikri had become the new Minister of Investigation, and Sarai had become his wife and the mother of two children already. The family members had come together so well, that the boy, 13 months, was named Rupert Kalthon, and the daughter Jana Teneria. There were now many jokes that they now had to have enough children to use everyone's names, but Sarai jokingly insisted that that only counted for family as of the time of betrothal—no way was she going to become a baby 'factory.'

Two years in which Jana had pushed hard to where she leveled off as a 5th-year witch apprentice, but no further, though she was at the sixth year of seven toward completing her Wizard's training. And seemed to have a very good knack for coming up with devices to handle magic or magical devices to handle the mundane, a nod to her 'techno-pagan' roots it seemed. And the improved looms and, aptly-named 'spinning jenny' were currently trade secrets they were poised to take advantage of in coming months as the various materials for different textiles became available. They'd allowed the completion and delivery of the tapestries only four months ago, ahead of schedule, and the influx of lucre made their 'treasurer' Tabaea, very happy.

Though why she insisted that something called a cabbage machine was important eluded all including Xander. And what did that have to do with computers?

**May 19th, 1998 – Sunnydale, Crawford Street Mansion**

The last couple of months had been stalemates; the taunting threats of Angelus had led to a tighter group patrolling and reducing the numbers of Aurelius minions, but no success in eliminating the threat of Angelus and his core cadre of evil. Now, unfortunately, the threat of Acathla meant that one side or another would have to give. And with Kendra showing up with declarations of 'dark portents' and 'returning allies' it was all one big confusing mess.

"The Sunnydale Tapestry…is done…" Jana told the others who'd gathered at her magical chiming, "The two other tapestries are ready for dyeing."

Alexander stepped up to the tapestry. "Have you tried it yet?"

"No, I'm almost afraid to," she admitted. It showed the book stacks from the viewpoint of the end of the table, at night, with normal lighting. "So I waited for you. If it works, I though you might want to make a trip of it, so I brought the flying carpet and travel luggage down here to the main room."

"Upstairs unblocked? We might need it if we run into Angelus or some other nasty."

"No, but only the lamp needs moving out of the picture. I thought I'd wait until we wanted to try."

Alexander looked to his wife and the others. She smiled back.

"I want to see this world you come from, Alexander. We'll leave the children here for now, but I'm going with the two of you."

"Fair enough, Sarai, and since Jana says we're ready, I have an idea. It took me a while, and I've made a guess as to the time. Jana, it should be mid-May of 98 now. Maybe the 19th and probably evening. I think."

Jana was very impressed at his calculations, "Wow, that's good, Alexander."

"Well you told me when you left and when I left, so it wasn't too hard. And I'm thinking we might try this out, by tossing a note through. Something like, get out of the way of the picture for the next ten minutes if the Tapestry still works. Because I do plan on coming back."

"That's good thinking," Sarai considered, and perhaps we should take an undyed tapestry with us just in case; that way we could make another one."

Jana considered, "Would our magic work there?"

"Well, didn't some of your rituals work here?"

"You're right, though much easier here. Maybe if we cast a sealing spell around the materials we need, so magic doesn't seep away?"

Tobas stepped forward, with a small wave to the carpet, "As there's room for four, I'd like to get a better look at the place I thought was an odd dream that night. And you might need another mage with fire spells from what you've told me about vampires."

"Okay, let's get it together and go," Xander nodded, excited about seeing his old home and friends for a while. And Dead Boy needed some payback.

**SHS Library**

Willow is sitting cross-legged on the table with an Orb of Thesulah within a sacred circle and surrounded by candles, bones and stones. Willow casts some stones. She looks at them and then gives Giles a nod.

The weary-looking man opens a book and begins reading, in Latin..

"What is lost, return…"

Oz spreads incense into the air while the two Slayers guard the front doors, Willow continuing the ritual.

"Not dead nor not of the living. Spirits of the interregnum I call..."

Several things happen at this point, adding to the confusion of what was to come. First from out of nowhere, a large magic carpet with four people and some materials between them, transitioned into the building just before eight vampires pour into view from the book stacks, heading for Oz. Only one makes it as Buffy leaps past into the group, sword and stake flying.

The vampire charging Oz takes a swing at the young man, only to be knocked to the floor as the carpet essentially runs him over as it passes Willow sitting on the table. Giles and Willow don't stop, and Oz tries to continue with the incense while stomping on the head and key joints of the grounded vampire.

The main doors fly open, and Kendra spins back around to defend the group as six more vampires walk in, others still in the hall.

"Get down!" Xander shouts as he and Jenny flank Kendra and fling fire through the center of the vamps and out the door, causing screams inside and out as the doors blast to the sides. Two vampires try to roll forward and out of the way, only to find themselves being kicked around by an angry Jamaican Slayer. Three more dodged to the side, singed but able to get up as Angelus could be seen ordering more minions into the building.

Buffy, dusting two and keeping another at bay, is surprised to see the four other vamps ignore her and leap into the main room. Xander spots this from across the room. Mentally ordering the carpet to remain where it is, he rolls off and lands cat-like to his feet, drawing the black dagger and yelling in Ethsharitic.

"Jana! Take charge and hold the doors! I'll take care of the rest!"

Spell-casting continues at the front doors, careful not to hurt the Slayer, as Xander stabs a large vampire lunging toward Giles. Striking the beast in the heart, he twists the weapon, which bonded with part of a soul, and in water blessed by theurgists devoted to gods of life and the sun…immediately and spectacularly explodes the vamp into dust, but as it IS the black dagger, all of the vampire's inherent speed and strength passes to the wielder.

Xander felt a surge of power not familiar since the months of fighting when first arriving in the Small Kingdoms. He still had the benefits of previous fights and killings using the knife, against the bandits and raiders, against minor magic users before he'd really become comfortable as a mage instead of a fighter, and using it on animals for their enhanced abilities before they were made meat or something else.

Xander pushed his speed as he ran around Giles picking up a crossbow bolt lying on the table as he did. Behind him, Sarai fired one of his experimental matchlocks into an approaching vamp, the bullet and small pellets tearing and burning through the screaming and dusting vamp's chest, the lump of lead making a nasty squishy noise as it went into the left chest of the one coming up behind him. Jana and Tobas continued using fire spells as they kept vamps out and toasted the few scooting in to an extent that Kendra held her own.

Tobas realizes that the vampires look ready to charge and break, and mentions this to Jana. She turns to him.

"Can you take control of the rug and get us outside?"

"Charge them?"

"Yeah."

"Here goes!"

The carpet charges, the occupants readying magic as they close on nearly eight vampires visible through the door, Kendra following in their wake…

Oz elbows a vampire dodging the Slayer's stake; it's enough that Xander backhands his black dagger into the bloodsucker's heart, as he hurls his stake with vampire-plus strength into the throat and through the spinal column of another charging the table. Both dust as Alexander looks to see the remainder of the Scourge of Europe and a total of ten vampires within the back of the library, Buffy still holding off three minions.

Willow and Giles reach the end of the spell as Angelus charges forward, Drusilla with him, to prevent the curse from happening. Only Xander, and Oz behind him with incense in one hand and a crossbow bolt in the other, stand in the way. Spike smirked and ordered the minions to take out the slayer as he watched the fight below and looked out the door to see the magic users victorious but seemingly out of power to cast.

'We'll deal with them in a moment…I wonder if magic makes the blood taste better…'

Outside, the vampires fled from the last of the fire spells, a pistol shot and a ferocious Slayer with a very pointy stake. Of the dozen charged seconds ago, only three made it into the night…

Angelus recognized the boy, and sneered as he redirected at him, 'this just gets sweeter.' Xander had only one spell left, and as he saw Buffy—who'd made it back to the mezzanine and out of view of the Tapestry in Ethshar—leap up in a big somersault carrying her to the floor, he cast the spell into the midst of the confused minions. Xander allowed himself to fall back as Angelus tried to simply charge over him…

The soul curse took effect, Willow collapsing in exhaustion and Giles catching her as Angel's eyes flashed. Buffy landed on the ground and crescent-kicked Spike in the back, taking the menace by surprise. Drusilla froze between the change in her 'daddy' and the Slayer threat in the rear.

Oz hurled the incense at Drusilla, catching her on the back of the head, as Xander's black dagger pushed upwards from just under Angel's ribcage, through three ribs as it drew the master vampire's energy into itself. Angel screamed from the pain of knife and blessing as he and Xander crashed hard to the floor. Xander gasped for breath as Angel pulled himself off the knife and away to avoid more agonizing damage…weak as a new riser now that he was from the trauma, the black dagger and the return of the soul.

Spike's face hit the floor, as six minions on fire raced in the direction of the main doors. Oz stood in front of Giles as the Watcher tried to carry Willow to the office, and bolt in front of the young man, a vampire impaled himself as he flashed out of existence. Oz fell back but in desperation jabbed at a second vamp, dusting it as Oz's head became entangled in Giles' legs, bringing the three humans down into a painful knot.

Before losing consciousness, Oz saw the flash of the Jamaican Slayer flying over him. She in mid-air piston-pushed herself to a halt using the burning faces of two vampires. As they crashed back and stymied the others, she barely landed, and rolled back up and onto her feet to confront them.

Drusilla turned to see only a screaming 'Daddy who's not Daddy' rolling away from a human boy on the floor, and she lunged in foaming rage at the insult to her family. Xander as he got up, knew he might not survive the next moment, and settled for bracing his arms dagger-forward as the claws came for him.

Buffy quickly leapt on the back of William the Bloody, and now-stakeless, pounded the vampire's face into the floor hard, twice, then with both hands on his head, somersaulted over him toward the man that looked like Xander, twisting the vamp's neck as she did. The vampire screamed in pain, and as she grabbed a (Xander's) stake on the floor, rolled back to stab it hard into the back of the vampire known as Spike.

Xander felt the claws start to pierce his right abdomen and scrape his let face as the dagger pierced the heart of Drusilla the Mad and dusted her into history as her paramour met its similar fate at the hands of the senior slayer.

Kendra whirled through the flaming minions (soon to be the name of a new cocktail at Caritas…), ending their threat to Mr. Giles and his magic protégé Willow Rosenberg, as Angel began to remember the last few months. Xander in pain rolled over and got to his knees as the other minions in the room fled at the complete obliteration of their numbers in so short a time.

Buffy looked up as a lost-seeming Angel met her eyes and began mouthing 'Buffy?' as Xander's dagger sliced deep into his chest, just missing the heart. Giles called out to the young man.

"Xander! He has his soul back!" as the young man leaned on the weapon, putting his weight on it. The young man passed out from pain and from the shock of his wounds a moment before, as the knife reached the heart, ending the vampire, and sending the soul, not quite settled fully enough to be drawn through the dagger, onward to the next life.


	8. Chapter 8

_Xander and the Black Dagger 8_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters but also the Lawrence Watt-Evans characters from his Ethshar books aren't mine either and any real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

The fight in the library ceased as Xander fell to the ground unconscious. Most of the 'locals' were in a state bordering on shock, but were gathering themselves together, except for a Buffy that started to weep as realization that Angelus and Angel were both dead now really sank in. Tobas, Jana, and Sarai secured the area and cautiously made their way over to check on Xander and the others.

"J, Jenny is that you?" Rupert Giles asked, tired voice cracking with hope as he saw her turn from her task of setting Willow on the big study table as Tobas and Sarai did the same for Oz.

"Yes, Rupert," she smiled, tired from the exhaustion of casting so much magic even though they'd prepared in advance and rested, "It's been a long two years for me, but I hope I'm still welcome."

Sarai shooed her away from Willow and toward the Watcher, and the two Angelus-separated lovers embraced tenderly, the ache of parting beginning to heal with the contact.

"Two years?" he frowned as they pulled apart and they watched Kendra lay out the unconscious Xander on the table and the two strange companions treat all three youths as well as a minor cut on the Jamaican lass.

"Two years…time moves different in Ethshar, love. Xander was there four years before I dropped in." She let that sink in as they walked over and crouched next to Buffy, the Watcher talking to her as Jana checked the girl for actual physical harm.

"Buffy? Buffy, please look at me child," he lightly implored as he knelt on both knees and sat back next to her. The young girl looked completely lost, the momentary return of Angel ended so abruptly. She leaned into him and let it all out.

After about fifteen minutes, the Wizards and Sarai had managed to awaken their unconscious leader and his two Sunnydale friends, though it did use a fair amount of healing drought—head injuries being what they are. Buffy and the treated wounded were guided into their seats, Kendra still amazed that application of an ointment completely healed a rather painful though non-threatening wound in minutes. Sarai and Xander held each other tight as they sat next to each other at one end of the table. Giles and Jan at the other, Scoobies to one side and Ethsharites the other. Jana and Xander in spite of fatigue, cast spells to share language with their other-world friends so the 'locals' would also understand them.

"Hey guys," Xander said, "I'd ask how everybody is, but I think I already know. At the very least, tired and confused about us coming back?" He received general nods from all but Buffy, who was still very-teary though quiet.

"I'm going to guess, that after I heard Giles start to call my name, I got lucky when I passed out, and Angelus is over?"

Buffy looked up at her old friend as Giles softly replied, "You lost consciousness before you heard the rest of what I said?"

"Yeah…"

"The spell we cast re-cursed Angelus with the soul, so Angel was back."

"Ah. How long?"

"A few seconds…"

"So just before I passed out?"

"Indeed."

"Good, then it wasn't anybody's fault. May the gods allow the soul to rest in peace."

Buffy looked up as the others nodded in understanding, and gave him a questioning look.

"Hey, Buffy. You have a question?"

The girl nodded, and as she was sitting close to Giles, leaned into her mentor for support.

"Gods?"

"Yeah, in the world where I've been these last, oh, six years, gods are real, and more accessible than here. And though I didn't like him, I don't particularly want the soul to spend an eternity in hell because of the vampire."

"Oh. So you're back?" she asked, only slightly coming out of her absolute grief.

"Yeah, figured I show the little lady around the ol' hometown, go bowling, say 'hi' to all of you…that sort of thing."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Sorry about your feelings of losing Angel, Buffy."

"You are?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be concerned with your pain?"

"You never liked Angel, Xander…and why are you speaking funny?"

Xander looked at Giles, who after a moment nodded, "Much of your speech seems a great deal more formal, Xander, than we remember."

"Oh, okay. I guess I've gotten so used to speaking Ethsharitic and magic requires formal and precise structure." He sighed, "I don't have to care about Angel, Buffy, to care that you're hurt by his loss. When I was here last time we were friends, and I don't need to lie to friends. My wife, yes. But not friends.:"

Sarai elbowed him as Tobas lightly chuckled at the couple. Jana reached over and straightened Buffy's hair subconsciously but affectionately; she remembered how her abrupt separation from Rupert had felt after barely getting together again.

After a moment of silence, they realized Buffy was asleep, but they continued to talk. Willow yawned but smiled at her grown up friend.

"So you're, like 23 now, Xander?"

"Almost. They've been a great couple of years, but I'm hoping to do a better job of introducing decent bathrooms and toilet paper to the world when we get back."

"You're not leaving already, are you?" Willow responded, not wanting to believe he might just turn around and go. "You just got here."

"We'll check things out a little…you guys still have the other tapestry, right?" He smiled in relief when Giles told him it was still at this place. "Good, then we'll send a note through to let the others know we're alright, grab some burgers, go to a grocery store, and head back until morning."

Willow frowned, "Why would—oh, if you sleep there, you actually get to spend more time here and not waste it, right?"

Giles caught on, "Oh, Indeed. Since things move much faster their, it would seem only an hour or so here…um…"

Jana smiled, "Wanna see my place, Rupert? It's not quite morning yet."

"I would like nothing better, though it is incumbent that we get Buffy home to her mother and perhaps gather a few items, just in case something untoward interferes with us."

Xander smiled, "Good, and that reminds me, did you guys ever get around to telling Buffy's mom about the whole Slayer thing while I was in the other world?"

"Buffy told her earlier tonight, I believe. And though they had a fight, and the world was once more saved…" Giles sighed, and began slowly waking up the emotionally exhausted Slayer, "We need to get Buffy home and address any questions her mother might have…though I'm just too bloody tired right now to capture a vampire for proof."

"That's good, Giles, because I'll prove magic exists to her," the young man said looking over the older man's shoulder, "If that's alright with you, Mrs. Summers."

Sarai's eyes lit up as she assessed the woman and turned to Xander, "This is the woman you said you considered more of a mother than your own?"

"You do realize you're speaking in English, don't you, my wife?" Xander smiled as he looked slightly embarrassed at Joyce Summers, "Hello, Mrs. Summers."

"Hello Xander, I thought you were missing, though from your words it seems more complicated than that?" Joyce smiled politely as he stood and waved her over to where a carpet sat on the floor.

"Buffy explain anything to you about her crazy mixed up life?"

"Only about vampires and her being some kind of Slayer."

"If I prove magic to you, would you go a little easier on her?" he smiled wanly, "Because she didn't ask for it, and can't just give it up."

"If you can prove any of it, I'll…try. Though I'll want to know where you've been."

"Fair enough…and I'll even take you there as further proof. Now Giles will give you the whole 'World is older than' speech, but please sit next to me on the carpet."

She did, though with a little suspicion, "Are we going to meditate or—oh!"

The carpet rose slowly, and Xander by his will began guiding it around the room, Joyce's amazed look, of first confusion, then of joy, drew Buffy a little more out of the shell of despaired she'd started to spiral into. Watching Xander ease her mom into the real world in such a friendly manner meant they might just make it through all of this.

'Oh, Angel….'


	9. Chapter 9

_Xander and the Black Dagger 9_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters but also the Lawrence Watt-Evans characters from his Ethshar books aren't mine either and any real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

Joyce's first ride on a flying carpet did have its intended effect, and the fact that for the moment at least her daughter wasn't under attack by evil vampires calmed the older woman down. And the fact that even after six years for him, Xander Harris still showed the good-heartedness she remembered.

"Joyce, that was as much fun for me, as it seemed for you," he smiled with his lop-sided grin, then quieter as he helped her up. "Buffy's, um, boyfriend is dust, and won't be coming back. I know you're not happy, but please go a little easy on her. The guy IS dead, now."

Joyce, who'd insisted he call her by her first name on their third figure-eight around the room, sighed a small sigh and nodded. Since the boyfriend-turned-murderer was gone, she'd try to leave off the yelling and shouting for a little while. She walked towards her daughter, and opened her arms. Buffy got up and ran over, burying herself in her mother's arms, sobbing again before nodding goodnight and leading the distraught girl to her car.

"Well guys, anybody willing to exchange cash for gold, jewels, trips to a world where magic can be everyday?"

"How much do you need, Xander?" Giles asked.

"I was going to buy everybody dinner at a diner if there's one still around, then 'go wild' at the S-Mart and a grocery if the vamps haven't closed it down."

"I'll cover it, and figure out repayment afterwards; if you consider starting up a trade company, I'll just invest money on this side, and take a percentage in each direction."

Xander held out his hand, "Ten percent stake, minimal pull-out except in-kind for the next year? And the rest of you five percent with the expectation of work participation."

Willow's eyes lit up, "We'll get to go the world you've been in? The Hegemony?"

"Yeah, and I don't know anything about werewolf stuff, but maybe we can offer something to a god to cure or remove the problem."

Xander looked over at the Jamaican Slayer, and smiled, "Excuse me, Slayer, is Mr. Giles also your Watcher?"

"No, sir, I was sent to assist in this crisis."

"Hmm, okay. May I ask your name?"

"Kendra, sir."

"Kendra, I'm pleased to meet you. Giles, what would happen if Kendra accompanied us through the tapestry, then eventually came back? Would this dimension consider her as passing, and activate another Slayer while letting her live?"

"Good Lord Xander, that's, that's an intriguing idea. If we were able to repeat that several times, it might thin out the hide-bounds in control of the Council and allow us to make a serious dent in the vampire population.

Xander, Teneria and Sarai suddenly turned as they felt an opening and closing of magic behind them, a man stepping out.

"Wait! I'm here to prevent that idea from happening too much."

Alexander of Terra, hand glowing with a blue flame, and a black dagger in the other, stared back at the individual, then gestured to a seat at the end of the table.

"I'm Whistler, from the Powers That Be."

"The powers that be what?" Lady Sarai asked.

"Think of them like a council of demigods and minor gods in your own world, Lady Sarai," the 'man' nodded, "But as they are currently matched by an equal group of Infernals, they have a compact by which they in this and other worlds operate to influence non-Champions enough to carry the day."

"The Slayer is a Champion, but so outnumbered by vampires as to be pointless," Alexander rebuked the balance demon. "Besides, what if instead of asking permission, I did it just to make sure my trade operations here in Sunnydale are maintained? Free will on my part."

"Doesn't work that way as far as the Light and Dark are concerned. You might get away with it once, just for the novelty value, but after that the evil side will expect an advantage to counter the number of Slayers you could come up with. Besides, if you can maintain your portals, you've already given your side a big potential advantage."

"Hmm, once, but also for each time we lose a, um, non-current Slayer, so we keep the number at three."

The representative looked as if he was listening to instructions, "Fair enough. It's agreed. Good luck guys."

The dinner was enjoyed by the group, the water closet considered amazing (especially bathroom paper), but the Ethsharites were in awe of the S-Mart in its vastness, both grocery and non-grocery sections. They'd been amused to find that the architecture of the building was that of a big cross, the lights outside were cross-shaped, the sidewalks and floor tiles were covered with crosses. And the sprinkler heads also had little crosses on them.

"I guess we know why this place can stay open late," Xander smiled at Giles, "Somebody had an idea…"

"Quite."

Willow and Giles with clipboards and paper, jotted down what the Ethsharites thought they could get for various items and amounts. Clothes, food, sporting goods, furniture and more. Feminine products of Things Men Do To Want To Know about, followed by baby-related stuff and medicines, had very strong personal and sale market appeal. Then they found the garden section was closed, but the idea still interested them

They loaded up a cart with a mixture of items they wanted themselves, mainly basic household items, and it only cost Giles three hundred dollars for the trial expedition.

"So what, now, Alexander?" Jenny asked as they approached Giles' place, "Back home then meet at the library in a few hours?"

"Yeah, that's best, and it'll let the rest of the family know how things are, here. I don't know how we'd make our money selling our stuff in this world, but going the other way is easy."

Willow thought for a minute, "So about what time is it in your world?"

"Um, late afternoon…why wanna visit and spend the night?"

Oz nodded at her hopeful look. She squealed happily.

"Okay Giles, we'll be making two trips it looks like. Jenny?"

"I'll stay here, Alexander. Rupert and I have much to…discuss."

"Alright then, everybody, let's get to it."


	10. Chapter 10

_Xander and the Black Dagger 10 (An End for Now)_ _Author: Tohonomike _ _Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters but also the Lawrence Watt-Evans characters from his Ethshar books aren't mine either and any real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

A short piece because I really don't have an immediate ending to this, but don't want to leave readers hanging. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

The next few days in both worlds proved to be quite impressive and profitable. Xander's extended family all made the trip to California, and he'd even taken them to Disneyland just for the heck of it. They'd been impressed by all but the car exhaust, but even that was a minor nuisance compared to what they saw as progress all around them.

In turn, the Sunnydale crowd was ferried through to Ethshar, where they found Xander to be a man of incredible importance within his local guild and that of the Hegemony. Such was the difference and number of wonders, that even Buffy pulled out of her grief—deep down she'd realized Angel was gone months before, and it was more the lost opportunity at the end that sorrowed her now.

Xander and his group managed to convert over just enough precious metal and goods to leverage both the Crawford Mansion and CRD, and began tapestries to be used at those locations instead of the library. The mages gladly moved through Sunnydale with the Scoobies, eliminating all of the undead they could detect, and driving out a large portion of the evil demon population according to Willy the Snitch.

The use of battle magics wasn't something a mage normally got to field-practice against hostiles, so by charging others in the guild handsomely, 'big game' expeditions to Sunnydale were arranged to everyone's satisfaction. And when word spread quietly to the guilds in the other Ethshar's, Xander found himself quietly and secretly elected as Second Guildmaster in each of the Three Cities in recognition of his status, power and busy situation.

A meeting of the Three Overlords had followed, and a meeting with their Senior Guildmasters resulted in a decision to compel the Small Kingdoms to form up into two larger entities comparable to an Ethshar. The Overlords determined that with weapons and an increase in trade and prosperity due to 'Alexander's Gate' they would go down in history as the Overlords that had reunited the South, with recalcitrants providing enough military activity to demonstrate power and induce unity by the regional lords.

When Xander asked 'why' he was told simply that the political leadership could not allow an imbalance to be perceived by the populace in favor of mages—even though most trade wasn't magic in nature. The Hegemony didn't actually want to rule the new lands, so if two 'Royal Republics' formed that chose a leader as Overlord, and abided by the norms of Ethshar interaction, that would be enough.

And that meant at least a generation or so of Xander's merchant concern to grow throughout the world, and for the structures of the world to adjust to the new system. And with a united polity of sorts, at least war might be avoided.

Meanwhile, they learned after Kendra's trip, that a new Slayer was Called in Boston, and the mages decided that they'd show up unofficially and help out for a week while scoping out trade opportunities.

Buffy fell in love with the city of Ethshar of the Spices in particular, and her mother told her after discussing matters with Giles, that if she kept up reasonable Slayer duties until she graduated from college, she'd be retired as Slayer.

'Four and a half more years?' Buffy thought to herself as she took her finals for the year, 'I can do that. And Xander's already told me he'd hire me as security for their operations there. And since they found mom had that tumor thingy started and healed her…I hope she'll go with me.'


End file.
